One interesting pinkette
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: Because things were just plainly doomed since the ever-present Anbu Captain decided to take a break. (Non/Mass, ItaSaku)
1. Chapter 1

This little one barely avoided abandonment, I've placed it in the wrong folder thereby forgot about this poor story. It's meant to be a short two-to-three chaptered fanfic. Nothing big, just a slightly amusing plot to make you all out there relax in this hectic shedule known as life :D

Current mood: Stuck to the bone with a damn cold due to playing badmington with both nepehw swithout (sneeze) proper clothing. Take it as an example and wear (eyes watering) a jacket even if the sun shines brightly.

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

Uchiha Itachi rarely slept in.

Contrary to popular belief Uchiha Itachi was not the emotionless, perfectionistic Shinobi everyone portrayed him to be, who thought of things such as laziness on a very much deserved day-off being beneath his _emotionless, perfectionistic_ existence.

No. Uchiha Itachi actually very much enjoyed slacking off when the circumstances' allowed him to.

Whenever Uchiha Itachi finally managed to pull his insomniac self off the roster, he _was_ off the roster period. This fact is well-known inside the walls of the enormous clan heir's mansion.

Even his beloved little sibling knows to stay put, far off, twenty feet away from Uchiha Itachi's room. Nobody made noise as long as Uchiha Itachi was in the confines of his room on a rare day off. It was one of the unwritten, golden house rules that nobody dared to mess with.

Not Fugaku.

Not Mikoto.

Not Sasuke.

Not the chipping birds.

**Nobody **did.

That's why when Uchiha Itachi, _on his rare day off_, awoke to someone animatedly knocking against their front door his family members automatically knew there would be hell to pay.

_Uchiha Itachi_ rarely slept in and the poor soul that currently dared to disturb his healthy slumber would get more than a simple morning greeting.

His feet begrudgingly made contact with the chilly wood floor and he set course to the entrance of the manor. The more steps he took, the louder got the knocking which only added to his sour mood.

His hand turned the door knob and he literally had to clench his eyes shut against the broad daylight invading his irises. Despite his momentary sight loss he was very much aware of a certain chill in the air.

Had he been more observant Itachi would have sensed the murderous aura neatly stored in a pink haired person.

However. For the dark haired prodigy a day off is _a_ day off.

"Ko- _ni_\- chi- _wa, _Itachi-san~ " stated a very normal looking Haruno Sakura in a sing-song voice.

Itachi figured it would bring him problems if he would strangle this certain individual for breaking his peaceful sleep. The woman was after all Tsunade-sama's apprentice, who in turn just so happened to be Konoha's fifth Hokage. He had to stuff his anger away for the moment and maybe later Itachi would use it in a _friendly_ spar against Shisui.

"Haruno-san, what can I do for you?"

His charcoal eyes swiftly took in her appearance. The seventeen years old teen had a blood red, short sleeved tunic and navy ninja leggings ending about ten inches below her knees. Her usual boots were replaced with standard Shinobi sandals. Her curves were perfectly visible, even for the sleep deprived Uchiha.

She certainly blossomed into a fine woman.

"I wondered, would you be please as kind as to call Sasuke? We have some unfinished business." Her smile was bright, angelic even. Her pearly white teeth showed themselves and he could swear the sun reflected on them creating a sparkle.

Itachi saw no flaw in the pinkette's logic, her body language has not lied nor did her overly sweet tone rang any alarm bells inside his head. He did not know this woman well after all, she was merely an acquaintance and appeared pretty normal.

"Of course. Would you like to come in?" A pure etiquette exchange.

"Nu-uh, I'm good." Usually her answer would be more fitting enveloped in mannerism together with grace, but what did he care he was no judge after all.

"Please hold on, I will be back shortly." A quick approving nod from the pinkette and Itachi was on his way to Sasuke's room.

On the threshold meanwhile Sakura cracked her knuckles in preparation, Sasuke would not even know what hit him _that bastard._

X

* * *

X

A short thud was all Sasuke got before his Aniki entered. He was just sharpening his weapons for tomorrows mission.

He raised his brows in surprise "Isn't today your free day Aniki? Did something happen?" It was anything but usual to see Itachi up when he could still very well be in _lalalala_ land.

"Your teammate awaits you outside." Sasuke scowled, must be Naruto wanting to discuss their upcoming mission. Damn knucklehead, he knows not to appear on Itachi's day off first thing early in the morning. Sasuke had just warned him yesterday at Ichiraku's.

After a short thanks the younger Uchiha stalked to their front door. Itachi was just unlucky having his room right next to the entrance.

The future Uchiha head joined his younger sibling, he already was awake the only thing left for him to do was to put on some clothes and eat breakfast.

Itachi was just entering his room when he registered an earthquake like sound coming from the corridor. He immediately ran to aid his otouto, thoughts clear '_Ambush, enemy attack, assassination?'_

What greeted him was anything but.

"Even Kami-sama would only forgive you once! Where the hell did you get the permission to do that!?"

Sakura had punched Sasuke through their corridor wall throwing him neatly _into_ their living room's floor, to Fugaku's utmost shock. His father sat on their couch, steadily reading his morning paper up until now that is.

Sasuke was bleeding on his head, Itachi was sure he earned some broken ribs as well as a concussion. It was a wonder he was still conscious. Sakura on the other hand was shaking with monstrous rage, she took slow predatory steps towards her prey, creating little cracks on their floor in the shape of her tiny feet. There was nothing left from the previous smile. The Uchiha inwardly wondered about her most interesting ability to change from happy-go-lucky into I-kill-you in merely seconds.

"Sakura, wait! I- I can explain! We –"

"_Shut up_ you lousy, good for nothing teammate!" Like an inferno Sakura flew towards her target; nothing would stop her iron-like body. She was now straddling Sasuke by the waist her knees on each side. Itachi could not help himself but appreciate her wonderfully defined muscles. He just had a thing for strength and courage. This woman was the epitome of both.

Breaking a wall with merely a punch in the Uchiha heir's home nonetheless, not even the bravest of rogue ninjas would dare to do that.

Another floor shockingly boom filled everyone's ears. Itachi squeezed one eye shut, minutely. It was horribly loud. Sakura just punched a new hole into their floor, merely inches apart from his ototuto's head.

Now the wood spotted a awfully deep hole; no thanks to Sakura. Oh joy, the moment his mother sets her charcoal eyes on this she will be overly thrilled. Surely.

Itachi could see his father sweet-drop from the corner where he stood. Was this perhaps a daily occurrence? The prodigy would have to ask him later. For now the Uchiha's attention was completely caught by a pair of expressive emerald eyes.

The emotions in them were so raw, alive. He was sure if it was possible they would swallow one wholly. Simply mesmerizing.

Well, probably not for Sasuke who was currently trying to cover his face. Itachi could not decide if it was because of the humiliation in front of his father or just fear.

Probably both.

After a few moments Sakura stood up, at the same time wrapping her hand around his ototuto's high collar in a vice grip. Afterwards she fumingly dragged him away while muttering various curses underneath her breath.

Itachi took after them up until their house gate even then he stood there for severely minutes watching how his little brother got handled, nothing short a sack of potatoes, while literally getting dirt inside his mouth.

Sasuke wriggled around similarly to a wrongly-ruffled chicken unwillingly approaching its butcher.

To Itachi's immense amusement several other individuals decided to watch the unfolding scenario, stopping in their daily tracks.

Somehow, Itachi decided, having Shisui as a teammate is not so bad after all. The prodigy could have been unluckier.

X

* * *

X

She couldn't believe it.

The female could not believe it.

Sakura could **not** _believe_ it.

These damn envious, obnoxious, moronic, senseless, shortsighted, unorthodox, dumb, thick-skulled –

"Sakura let my damn collar and person go; or so help I'm gonna get _serio_ – " A quite violent smack against the road made Sasuke's mouth go silent.

"- _pissed off_ you mean!?" Sasuke's only female teammate roared her usual battle scream ramming him against the dirty road, repeatedly. He was beyond himself. Not only did Sakura leave his poor home with heavy scars – mildly put- but she also decided to drag him throughout the entire Uchiha compound straight to the – Sasuke recognized the road, even when the dirt covered his perfect eye-sight – training grounds.

The young Uchiha felt humiliated, on the other hand Sasuke just knew Sakura would not suddenly change her mind and abandon him somewhere in peace. He did ask her, multiple times already, his tries ended with dirt inside his _everything_. Another plea – yes, Sasuke can actually plea – would be suicide.

He would rather gladly maintain his remaining pride and dignity, if acting as a stuffed turkey will help him through this so be it. With that decision made the ravenette hold his tongue tightly shut, awaiting the end of his teammates rage.

"I guarantee you Sasuke, no one is as pissed off as me in the moment and I have every right to be as well!"

Sasuke didn't even ask, he knew the question was unneeded. She would just –

"How could you two!" A violent toss towards his person "Not only did you, as well as Naruto, steal my first solo S – ranked mission but you just so told my parents!" Again, a very heavy toss against the dirt. "They gave me freagin' 'house-arrest'!" At this point Sakura stomped creating half- a-foot craters, Sasuke's body encountered it rather harshly. "Do you know how hard it is for me to live with my civilian parents?! No, of course you don't!"

After a few minutes of grumbling under her nose she added - "I love them alright! But they are at times overprotective. I haven't told them about my mission because I wanted them to know I can handle it! Of course, you two had to go all into 'boys-must-have-first-S-mission' and lied to Tsunade about my health! Then you twerps told my parents! CHA!"

At this point Sasuke had no feeling in both sides.

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

I **so** will enjoy writing Naruto's fair share of Sakura's payback.

Leave me some thoughts please~~

-Doujin


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the lovely feedbacks, my darlings~~! Hope I earn some nice laughs from ya all for this one ｡◕‿◕｡

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

"She did quite a dance across the bridge of your nose." Itachi titled Sasuke's chin to the right, inspecting the damage. From his crouched position he had a good view on the purples and broken skin tissues. He would have gladly checked for any other injuries, however, the only visible part of Sasuke was his skull.

He was buried way up to the head in team sevens' training grounds. Itachi guessed it was meant to serve as some kind of nostalgic memory for his otouto from their first bell-test. Or Sakura was just plainly unforgiving. Probably the second, seeing as Sasuke had a rectangular piece of paper plastered with 'Exercise Extreme Caution.' written all over it.

Sasuke managed to utter a gruff Aniki, then went back to sulking. "I'm a little tied up right now, care to come back later?" Sasuke had no qualms about his brother helping him out, that would work against his older brother's personal resolve of 'You reap what you sow. The younger Uchiha wished to be left alone, his only comfort lying in the knowledge Naruto would soon join him.

An aura of hopelessness had settled over Sasuke, there was nothing and no one to stop Sakura's revenge.

Itachi chuckled then poked Sasuke on the usual spot and shunshined away. Shisui would have a hell of a laugh.

Meanwhile Sasuke jostled for space, the earth had some serious ants problems.

X

* * *

X

"Hi~~nata~!" Lavender eyes went right then. "Sakura-san." A tiny smile graced the heiresses' elegant lips. The young woman refrained from lifting an eyebrow at Sakura, she sensed slight tension. It reminded her somehow of rain; before the lighting hit. Brutally.

"You've seen Konoha's favorite blonde anywhere?" Her friends expression was genuine; coated with naivety. It only furthered her nervousness, if not for the time spent with Naruto, therefore Team seven as well, Hinata would not have been any wiser.

"I think Naruto-kun went to Ichiraku's. He mentioned something along the lines of 'ramen being good before a mission." If anything the tension thickened, Hinata refrained from straightening her shirt, or any other timid movements. Her instincts noted something was about to occur. Bad vibes.

"I see, that's reasonable isn't it?" Sakura's smile tightened, as if withholding her true emotions. With years she turned into a remarkable actress, Hinata was lucky to know the pinkette as well as she did, that way the ravenette could always easy foresee some soon to-be needed damage-control.

"I – I think so?" Really, the female was years behind stuttering. Sometimes however her perspicuous habit recovered.

A confirming sound from Sakura, her eyes lost in the blue of the mid-day sky. Her head whipped around then a quick see-you' and away she was. Absently, Hinata spoke aloud "I wonder which is Naruto-kun's favourite ramen flavour.."

Sakura was still in hearing distance, so her next words were clearly received by Hinata. "Remind me to ask him – " the kunoichi took on a maniacal tone " before I pull out his innards." A gruelling laugh later Hinata stood flabbergasted on the street, swallowing a distressed sound.

X

* * *

X

A career can always be expanded. A simple secretary could always climb the ladder, obtain a chief position of some kind. Genins trained to become Chunin, afterwards Jounin, Anbu and then the best one rose and met the highest peak. Kage. Of course, it did not mean it was futile; to become a Shinobi if you did not wish for the highest position. A profession could easily be fullfiling, even working at the Academy as an instructor. This was only a stereotypical example.

All a career needed was time. To train, to work, to plan. Then and only then was a job fully developed. Some reached peaks, others did not.

With the years Sakura learned, not always nice might she add but with a fistful of Shishou, to Exercise Extreme Caution. As ironic as it was. She could easily become mad with rage and explode, however. She had learned her lessons. Be reasonable. Be smart. Overthink some actions. Strategize, then act.

Along the lines, somehow, Sakura learned to disguise her emotions whenever she wanted. Even now, when her rage reached a achingly high level. Her fingers itched to get the privilege and turn into iron knuckles. She waited. Bid her time accordingly. Just like she learned to.

Of course, it was quicker to act, simply embrace her red blooded fury roar and kick Naruto's ass as soon as she found him. But that was simply stupid. A good Shinobi knows when to step from the shadows, strike their prey.

Just as she did at the Uchiha estate. If she would have let loose, showed her true face the second she entered the grounds, it would have only brought her a restraining order. Of course, because stomping down houses would not have resulted in another outcome.

So she walked properly, knocked gracefully and waited. Oh and boy was it worth it. She relished in the boom when she had crossed Sasuke's face. So worth it.

Sakura rose her way, bathed in glory whenever the plan hit jackpot, but she knew that, inevitably, there was never room to evade the consequences of her actions.

Like right now, in her Shishou's office, with two barely conscious teammates, standing to their furthest away from her. Better safe than sorry.

No matter what, it was worth it Sakura thought.

"Where's the ringleader of this hell of a circus!" Her Shishou was angry, very angry. Though, there was no need for Tsunade-sama to wait. Play a cool face. She was their Hokage, after all, and her teacher. That, Sakura thought, was exactly why she feared the consequences.

Because she knew how horridly sadistic Tsunade could be. Despite herself, Sakura gulped.

X

* * *

X

Kakashi enjoyed his usual orange novel, relishing in the afternoon sun and busty street life. Theoretically, he should be meeting up with Guy for yet another challenge, or was it some meeting with Tsunade-sama? Well, he decided, a little going with the flow of life has never harmed somebody.

A sudden burst of chakra cloud told him he had gained himself some company. His eye lifted in his usual trouble-free manner and Kakashi had to stop the urge to run far away. His positive angry village leader had materialized herself a few feet away from him, her psychics making it clear she was in one of her infamous mood swings.

"You're late!" shouted Tsunade's clone.

Evading technique #21 Flattery. "Weeeell, you see, I thought I'd buy you some flowers for your five-years Hokage jubilee."

That got him a lifted eyebrow. "I'm managing leadership for seven years already, Kakashi."

"Ah, then even more reason to buy you flowers Hokage-sama and celebrate the jubilee." He replied cheerily.

Tsunade steadied her hands on her curvy hips with a annoyed fashion. "The yearly celebration of my reign is months away." She added with a grave tone "And if you ever buy me flowers I'll punch them into your lying face, stuff them through your thorax and make you swallow that pretty junk of greenery."

The Jounin sweat dropped behind his mask. "Dully noted."

Tsunade harrumphed. "I'm awaiting you inside my office in two'."

Kakashi creased his brows "The time doesn't cover the distance, Hokage-sama."

"Then grow you some wings, Tinkerbelle, and get that lazy ass of yours to the Tower!"

Abruptly, the jutsu was released and the clone puffed away, leaving a disturbed Kakashi behind. He released a breath, stored his paradise inside the safety of his pouch then sprinted towards his destination.

_Just what did they pull now, these three._

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

I left you all in the dark, didn't I? You'd like to know what happened in the time frame betwen _Sakura-found-Naruto_ and _Sakura-in-office_? ◕‿◕

Then, please be my guest, and wait for chapter three =D

Love, love

\- Doujin


	3. Chapter 3

I hoped to end this here, in chapie three, but well, I got suddenly inspired and the next chapter will probably be the last one.B**ut**, beware there'll be muuuuuch ItaSaku~~! Finally :D In all that scheeming, planning, beating, prakning it indeed lacked ItaSaku; it had to be like that though, for the plot to mature.

_Special_ thanks to: **saku **_Dear, you just touched me with your 'I've been waiting for two months', I'm so very awed by you :D Please await the next chapter, there'll be more ItaSaku~!_

_A huge, bear-like 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed, faved and liked! :D_

Everyone; consider yourselves hugged~!

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

Shisui couldn't believe his eyes. He actually rubbed them, just to be sure he saw, in fact, a buried up to his chin Sasuke. His little, broody, nosy, moody baby cousin. Whoever did this, he decided, was a genius and earned himself a favor from Shunshin no Shisui. He really needed to get the rights for that prank, it was just way too good to be true.

To top everything his cousin was not only toes deep in soil but also masterfully beaten-up. He wanted to cry; what a dream come-true, to see Sasuke finally at someone else's mercy!

First things first; he roared with laughter. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge when he rolled back and forth with screams of greatest pleasure. Only after a good amount of, let's say, four minutes did he stop. Because Sasuke learned to glare from Itachi and when Itachi glared; it hurt.

The master of the Body Flicker technique stood candle straight, arms on hips with a Naruto award-worth grin.

"I take it, after your performance of greatest joy, you won't Shunshin me out, huh."

That kid could read minds.

"Depends, dearest cousin." He put emphasis on the _dearest_.

Sasuke was sceptic. "On what, exactly?" He asked suspiciously.

Angling pole thrown, fish catched. "Let's see, hmm, _ah_, that's right." He patted himself on the forehead, "My mood!" then used his legendary skill to cowardly vanish.

Sasuke sighed. He _so_ saw that one coming.

"Duck-butt."

Oh what great joy, his day just got better.

"Wannabe-Picasso." It was beneath him, answering insults, but he was buried chin deep in some kind of ants nest, there was just no beneath him anymore.

Greetings done, Sai stared - with his usual socially awkward smile.

"Hokage –sama summons you, pronto." The last part was a quotation, obviously.

That guy got a high from antagonizing people, Sasuke swore on that.

"Oh yes, of course, just let me get my imaginary shovel with my earth entombed arm. Because that will so work." Sasuke had really not much playroom, sarcasm was a very welcome weapon.

"That's nonsensical. And coming from me, it's a serious accusation."

It appears Sai had some guts after all, because one didn't insult a pissed off Uchiha.

"Just lend me a hand already!" The ravenette shouted, exaggerated.

Sai titled his head. "And what would I gain from it?" Sasuke would ask if he's serious but it's Sai, anything's possible with Sai.

"Maybe a feat which wasn't introduced to you, yet, common courtesy." He was, after all, reading all these how-to books about emotions, healthy human sense, and all.

Sai concentrated deeply for a moment, his brows furrowed a little, he was staring at the sky. Finally, he nodded. "That's acceptable."

Despite himself, Sasuke gaped. His teammate was a lost cookie. Maybe he'd find his way back to the pack, in a far-away future. Just so.

X

* * *

X

"So, let me sum it up." The fiery village leader sat with crossed legs and arms behind her desk with a cold stare fixed at the famous troublemaker team, plus Kakashi.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee here to my left, " Tsunade bobbed her head in their direction. " faked a report about your health, stood up for your mission, and succeeded." A freshly manicured fingernail pointed towards Sakura. "You, after getting behind the truth, stormed to the Uchiha's, destroyed their home, then dragged the heirs' younger brother to the training grounds and buried him there." Sasuke flinched at that, he got himself bitten by ants. Ants, for Kami's sake!

Sakura drew her brows together. "Actually –

SILENCE!" A loud thud and the pinkette was KO'ed. Kakashi's fingers twitched for some 'Icha Icha' but he sure as hell wouldn't draw the attention to himself. Big sorry to his sweet student though.

Naruto cringed. He knew for a fact that, yes, Tsunade's books were much more heavier when she actually threw them. Even in his emotinally pitiable form he sympathized with his teammate. Sasuke on the other hand grinned sneakily. He knew of two persons so far who could put Sakura into place. Haruno Mebuki – that woman was a she-devil which Sakura unfortunately inherited, as well as Tsunade for obvious reasons.

The pinkette raised slowly, one hand nursing the bump on her pink head. Tsunade cleared her throat. "As I was saying, before I got so rudely interrupted, " Of course throwing heavy books was so very not-rude, like, at all. " – you decided to play avenger and execute some self-justice." A pointed look at Sakura from all sides.

"Yes." She replied with politely closed eyes. Then recalled the events loudly. "After I've left Sasuke on the training grounds, I've begun my search for Naruto."

X

* * *

X

Konoha's Orange Hero was sufficiently eating his delicious miso ramen with roasted pork fillet, then, out of nowhere stopped. He stared seemingly at nothing and no one. A chill descended from the top of his head to the end of his toes. He knew, simply was aware. The alarm got off. His special 'Sakura-chan-will-soon-beat-me' alarm.

Naruto transported himself into his apartment instantly.

Inside his save zone, free from any fairy fists, he allowed himself to relax. The blonde trailed lazy to his kitchen and halted. There, on his table stood a cake. Delicious looking, huge, decorated with various frosting cake. It was white and overall made him want to eat it.

His brows furrowed for a moment, it wasn't there this morning meaning someone was inside his home, but if it were so Kurama would've instantly rang alarm. The fox snored amusingly, Naruto decided to let it be. He didn't finish his portion at Ichiraku's and that cake was way too appealing. Grinning he searched for a knife then chopped enthusiastically into his sweet desert…

The frigging cake exploded on him, covering his whole kitchen with frosting. Kurama laughed, Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sai would pay for this.

His feet traveled to his bathroom, he quickly threw his clothes off and entered the shower. Five minutes later Naruto emerged chirpingly bright from it, he duck inside his slippers proceeding to comb through his hair – he stopped moving.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" he pointed accusingly at his mirror reflection. Then realized, it's indeed, no other but himself. "Why in the world am I green!?" He shouted until his throat felt sick, he scrubbed but this weird green paint didn't even bulge.

Kurama's cries of amusement echoed in Naruto's subconscious. "Don't laugh!" He tried desperately to deny this absurdity. Why would Sai go to such lengths! Unless..

'_It wasn't that emotionally constipated teammate of yours._' As an afterthought the fox added, _'Idiot_.' snorting.

"Sakura.." Naruto hugged his head "Oh damn it, I'm so dead!" Kurama's gleefully reminded _'And green._'

Wait a second. If Sakura knew about what they did, "Sasuke!" no matter the circumstances he would not abandon his teammate. '_She's probably got him first_.'

Naruto's brow furrowed. "But why?" '_Well,'_ the fox elaborated '_ – a true predator goes for the best prey at the end.'_ The blonde gulped, then and there he needed something to soothe him. "Water." Nervous, he walked back inside his kitchen all the while avoiding any remains of the fake cake. "I need water."

The fridge opened and Naruto scrammed backwards, falling down. He stuttered, his face paled, eyes watered because back in the fridge, inside a jar, stared something back at him; Sakura's head.

He instantly went berserk, shot to his front door, opened it and despite his agony, loss, shock Naruto covered his ears and shut his eyes. Some kind of high-pitched shriek flew from his door throughout whole Konoha. He's never heard something this loud, not even Kurama could roar louder. _'Hey._' voiced the fox.

Then, to make everything even worse teams of Anbu materialized in front of him, one of them took off his mask.

"Itachi! Sakura –! We have to! She's been – " He was cut off when something hard hit his neck. Naruto went unconscious.

…

..

.

Naruto awoke to the sound of droplets hitting floor. His eyes opened, instantly memories kicked in and he shouted for someone, anyone, because it was so dark, he was tied to a chair, and Sakura!

Light struck him hard in the face. Footsteps, a figure, he knew that man.

"Itachi, listen! Let me go, I have to go and search for –"

A kunai swished by, inches away from his ear. He went silent.

"Naruto-kun you are accused of stealing a mission from Haruno Sakura. How do you pledge?"

Said blonde really wanted to double check what he's had just heard, smack himself, pinch his skin. Was Uchiha Itachi asking him of that mission Sasuke and he stole from Sakura, when she in turn was reduced to only a head; inside his fridge!

Was he insane!? "What!? No! That's not the time for that, Itachi, listen –" A second kunai pinned his pants to the wood of his chair, way too close to certain parts of his…anatomy.

Again, silence reigned.

"We can do this one way, " Itachi's eyes had a dangerous glint. " – or another."

Was he insane? Was Itachi insane!? Sakura was murdered cruelly and he was being accused of taking a meek mission! This got to be a damn nightmare, really. He wished he could pinch himself, again.

_'__Naruto, listen. I think you've got it –' _Naruto didn't register Kurama trying to tell him something vital. "Fine! I, we, Sasuke and me took a mission, selfishly, from our teammate, Haruno Sakura." Naruto gritted out. "Now, can we please all go on and search for Sakura's murdered remains then, while we're on it, kill that bastard who did it?"

Itachi started chuckling afterwards released a gentle laugh. Naruto was perplexed, did he somehow, due to his huge intelligence, go mad? Because, who would laugh when a friend just got killed!

"Finally, you admitted it at least." Naruto's eyes widened, no way. "I suppose I don't have a right to physically harm you, pity." Sakura walked into the illuminated area, Naruto got a huge grin plastered all over his face. She's alive! Sakura is alive, that's all that mattered. _'Imbecile, what do you think I've been trying to tell you this whole time?'_ Of course, Naruto went deaf on his partner's words. The fox sighed and leaned onto his huge, fanged paw in a bored gesture.

"Sakura-chan, I've thought you were – "

"Dead. I know, I've staged everything." She was way too emotionless. But then, in Naruto's mind, it all clicked. He wanted to point a accusing finger at his friend, but, tied up and all.

"You tricked me!"

Her eyes transferred to slits. "Yes, like you with my mission." She put emphasis on the 'my'.

Naruto winced. "That.., it doesn't gives you the right to scare me to death like that."

Sakura shrugged. "Perhaps. But you needed to learn; what better way to learn something by experiencing heavy emotions."

Naruto wouldn't, couldn't reply. He did deserve revenge, but this? "Alright! I see your point." He really did. "How did you pull it off?" Naruto was curious.

"Well, " She smiled at Itachi in silent thanks, he nodded pleasantly. "That cake; basic prank, I was a little surprised you fell for that." Naruto looked embarrassed away. "The head; genjutsu in a jar, pretty cool actually. Itachi-san brought it up." Naruto glared at Sasuke's brother. Traitor. "That awkward sound, your door jammed into an over-sized air horn. Then the Anbu squads; Itachi-san's doing."

She looked pleasantly happy, like after a good days work. Itachi was truly interested now. So many facets she had. He smiled, no one noticed.

"We're.., uh, even now, right?" Naruto would not, not live through a punch of hers right now. He was emotionally finished.

"Yup." Sakura's expression changed to one of pure evil. "Remember this day whenever you want to pull something on me again." In a flash she was in front of the poor blonde, holding tightly onto his collar. "Got it?" She yelled in a manner Tsunade would be proud of.

"Loud and clear." Naruto said in a clipped, horror filled voice.

Sakura nodded, returned to her good mood, patted her friend's shoulders and untied him.

X

* * *

X

"That's all." Sakura told her story, now it was up to her Shishou. She could only pray to not get a 'Special Tsunade Training Day', she wouldn't be able to move after seventy hours of non-stop combat. Tsunade had a lot of pent-up energy, filling out paperwork had that effect.

The village head shoot up from her seat, everyone went frigid. Sakura expected to receive a fist in her face, Tsunade only reached for a folder of documents. The guests of Hokage-sama sighed, all relieved.

"Let me read the villagers' version of 'that's all'. " Tsunade cleared her throat temperamentally and quoted like a true poet would've recited.

" 'I have only intended to buy groceries but suddenly a huge burst of loud, ear shattering noise made me fall down the hill.' Usago Mao, 98 – she broke both her legs and an arm not to mention the many bruises." Tsunade glared at Sakura. " ' My child was playing on the nearby playgrounds when suddenly a crashing, loud sound erupted from somewhere in Konoha. My poor soon fell from the swing and I had to lull him to sleep that evening, for he wouldn't stop crying.' Yukina and Yousuke Motou, 27 and 5." Tsunade tsk'ed and read forth. " 'Poor Akakamaru and the other ninja dogs, maintained by our clan, were found eighty miles from Konoha, after hearing a horribly painful sound coming from idiot Naruto's apartment. Beg for permission to feed Naruto to them. We've spend the whole day searching the woods for our dogs.' Inuzuka Kiba, 19." Sakura looked uncomfortably embarrassed, Naruto paled. The other two exchanged knowing looks. " 'I was heading to deliver Ramen to my clients, then children overrun me. My Ramen spilled everywhere, on various venders with various goods, starting with silk ending on potatoes.' Teuchi – Ichiraku Ramen chief,49."

The Sannin slammed her palms on her desk, creating cracks of splintered wood. "You want me to read more? Because there's plenty!"

Everyone stayed quiet, out of respect.

Tsunade slumped tiringly into her seat, she rubbed her forehead. "I really don't want to delve into that matter further." She glanced at the little group in front of her. "Naruto, Sasuke you two will do for five months nothing else but completing boring D class missions and holding classes on teamwork dynamic at the Academy." As an afterthought, "With Kakashi supervising." Tsunade added.

The reaction was immediate; Sasuke twitched, Naruto cried out loud arguments, Kakashi's head hung low. Meanwhile Sakura, she was waiting for her own punishment.

Tsunade's eyes glinted in that sadistic way. "As for you, dearest." Not good, Shishou's never, ever used that word on her before. She was totally, irreparably doomed. "You, Sakura, will make it up to the – " The Godaime searched through her papers. " – _450_ citizens of Konoha. You will help the old Ladys heal, lull traumatized kids to sleep, donor the finest food to the scared-off animals, work part-time for free at Ichiraku's, pay back the ruined goods by _yourself,_ for the five months and perhaps counting." After a pause she continued. "Of course there will be no missions for you, only a repeat of our Training Day sessions." Tsunade let out a laugh "I will very much enjoy educating you anew."

Doomed. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

The blondes' eyes lit up, she forgot a crucial part. "You'll be supervised by Uchiha Itachi."

There was shock, no words. Only gapingly silence.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What, you're waiting for an invitation to leave? Out!"

After the initial seconds, everybody got their senses back and left. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stood before the Hokage tower, their spirits similar to lost souls. They even ignored the energetic greetings from both Gai and Lee.

Sasuke slid sharply towards Sakura. "Well, was it worth it?" He asked, irritated.

She adjusted her sight on him, grinned widely and said; "Totally."

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

Man, I've really strugled with the Naruto-revenge part. A beating or more psychological consequences? Well, now you know for what I've opted =D

Please leave me your thoughts, dearies (✿◠‿◠)

**PS: I've recently made a new doujinshi, of course a ItaSaku, if you want to read it, watching works too :D, check my profile for the link.**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time I told you guys this'll be the end chap but actually, turned out it isn't. I'm sorry but I haven't wrapped up everything, yet and I was dying to let you read it already :DD I love you guys, you're the best and please enjoy! Your support is my motvation （●＾o＾●）

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

Itachi opened the door all the while cursing his luck for the umpteenth time. Before he had the chance to greet whatever guest arrived a river of shouts found their way into his ear; he had to blink just to make sure he wasn't still in lalalala land.

" – ood for nothing daughter, who's too lazy to help in the household – No! Don't even think argumenting with your 'I'm-too-busy-with-missions' shit!"

"But that's true, especially now that I'm a jouni- "

"Hold your damn tongue in place! I'm talking; you're listening, got that?!"

" Mo – "

Sakura tried. Really tried to get her mother down from her madness high; to no avail however. Their walk to the Uchiha compound gifted every bypassing individual with curse or shout words no one rather hears fondly.

The thing is, whenever Haruno Mebuki was angry there was nothing to stop her rage; not even Sakura's monstrous strength made on her any impression whatsoever.

The pink haired offspring of this short tempered female sighed, hoping her mother's anger would be dismissed in a short period of time. Preferably before any of the branch family members heard the poison coming from her parent's mouth.

"NO! Whatever you want to say, it won't make up for this shitty mess! Breaking the wall - "

"Actually, punching. She punched our wall and also created various holes in our floor." Sakura just realized the door was wide open with Itachi-san leaning amusingly against it. Her head lowered until the only thing she saw were her toes wriggling uncomfortably around; how she wished to just disappear, into thin air and all that.

"Pardon; punching! Oh dear Kami-sama you punched Mikoto's damn living room wall and destroyed their impossibly expensive floor! Do you want my hair to get gray or what! "

The girl looked at this point as if she was ready to stab herself with a stick in her heart; Itachi would surely dream of the same if his gentle mother would be anything like that. Kami-sama, he was so thankful to have Mikoto as his parent. Still, the situation was quite amusing; seeing Sakura fidget under her mother's yelling scrutiny was anything but the usual emotion driven version of her.

"What can I do for you and your daughter, Mebuki-san." His mother was good friends with Sakura's, they've been in the same Academy class together with the unfortunate deceased Uzumaki Kushina.

The woman stopped her rant. "We're here to apologize, Itachi-san." Mebuki knew that young man since he had been set into the world despite that fact she wouldn't, ever, call him without any appropriate suffix. He was one of the best, Hokage caliber.

Itachi nodded. "Would you like to enter?" Sakura blushed at that, the situation was too ironic.

X

* * *

X

The morning sun shined gently, refreshing the morning rush. The crisp air woke everyone's senses, like cold water after getting up. Sakura jogged gently to her meeting point. She wore a long, baggy, salmon pink, see-through tank-top paired with navy leggings ending at her tibia. The black material which covered her chest bindings was peeping from underneath her top. Her feet were hidden inside black, feminine Shinobi sandals. Her hair was in a spiky ponytail.

Itachi saw Sakura the moment she turned the corner and despite his iron will blushed. Of course, the blush didn't last longer than a few seconds but his pride suffered greatly. It irked him how a simple fact such as Sakura's change of garments could influence his trained senses.

"Hello Itachi-san, I hope you haven't waited long." She was breathing a little irregular, Itachi was drawn to the rising and falling of her developed chest. Up, down, up and then down..

Not good. What was he doing? He was here to supervise not sight-molest!

"I did not, let us start." Good, she didn't seem to notice his highly inappropriate, not to mention rude, action.

"First stop?" Sakura asked, jogging to Itachi's left side. There was no need for them to roof-jump.

"Usago-san. You will help her with whatever she deems necessary." He replied stoically.

"Fair enough." Sakura wouldn't complain, she saw it fit to tend to the old Lady after that awful fall. She felt guilty.

Ten minutes later they stood in front of Usago-san's cozy cottage. Apparently she was living alone, her husband died years ago, no children. The female felt a pang of sympathy; poor woman all alone. What Sakura didn't know was that said pang would diminish after their first meeting.

Sakura knocked. After a few initial minutes of silence a groggy voice demanded them to enter.

The old woman was sitting on a wheel chair, in the middle of her living room, a just-so finished sweater on lap. The moment her eyes set on the two she glared daggers at Sakura.

"You're that imbecile who set up that damned air-horn, huh?" Usago-san accused.

Sakura cringed. "Yes."

"Change my bandages, clean my house, go buy groceries; I will provide you with a list, then, you will deliver this pullover – " The older woman held up the piece of knitted, multiply colored cloth. "to my old friend who lives in Kumogakure."

The pinkette gaped, it would be a six days trip! It'd take three to reach Kumogakure, then three to accommodate back, at Shinobi speed. Sakura looked at Itachi for help. He nodded. Damn it.

Refraining from gritting her teeth in annoyance the pinkette bowed. "Thank you for having me."

She got a harrumph in response.

X

* * *

X

"Traitor." Sakura muttered under her breath. Itachi raised a single eyebrow, amused. Sakura rolled her eyes. Oh, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Itachi-senpai, you left me alone with her. I went through hell in there." To emphasize her point she poked her thumb backwards, gesturing towards the slowly diminishing house. They were walking hill-downwards.

"I knew you could handle it."

"You were supposed to supervise me."

"I did."

"In the first ten minutes, yes. Then you left."

"Like I just said – you could handle it, and " Itachi checked her from head to toe. " you did."

"Bullshit!" Sakura didn't register his lingering look.

"Language, Haruno." The pinkette huffed and crossed her arms, she was upset. Again, Itachi's sight was drawn to Sakura. Or more; her now pressed together chest. He shook himself out of it. He tried to concentrate on the road in front of them.

"She made me clean her whole house, nagging whenever she thought I overlooked a damn grain. I had to fix countless things; how the hell am I supposed to know how to repair a bike? Bike! She isn't even in any shape to ride one! I swear she did it just to spite me."

Itachi observed bemused her hand gestures, empathizing on every second word. She was venting on him, it was highly unprofessional. He was her superior; she referred to him as 'senpai' and yet, she vented out on him. It made her charming. He chastised himself for thinking of Sakura in that light. They were colleagues, nothing more nothing less. Period.

Why did that knowledge unleash pangs of uneasiness in his stomach, then?

"Itachi-senpai, are you listening?" She moved to stand in front of him. Her arms still crossed, again he automatically peeked at Sakura's cleavage. Itachi swayed on his feet. He brought a hand to his temples. Hopefully his subordinate didn't catch him stealing a look at her..

Goodness, something was wrong with him. He wasn't himself, there had never been a time something simple as womanly charms made him feel like fainting. Did Sakura do it on purpose perhaps? Was she trying to seduce him? But if so, Itachi would've known sooner. It wouldn't be the first time a female was trying to bed him. Oh Kami-sama, no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

Sakura..in his bed. Na..ke..

"Goodworktodday,goodbye." With that said Itachi shunshined away. A shower, a damn, snow cold shower was needed. Urgently.

X

* * *

X

"He didn't" Stated the ravenette calmly.

"He did." Countered the pinkette.

"Didn't."

"Yes, did!"

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did.." Sasuke looked Sakura straight in her hoping eyes. "..not." He smirked, Sakura glared.

"I'm telling you Sasuke; your brother stuttered!" The young woman was currently undergoing a tough argumentation with one of her three boys. The subject? Uchiha Itachi. After vanishing to Kami knows where, Sakura was left behind gaping. Because Uchihas didn't stutter. Nor did they escape.

Sakura walked straight to Ichiraku's for some steamy, well-earned ramen. Sasuke was already there. Their urban conversation soon turned into a full-fledged frenzy.

"And I'm telling you, Sakura, he didn't." Sasuke closed his eyes and continued with his dinner.

"You weren't there, were you?" No reply, he simply chewed on food. "See!" His eyes opened, staring stoically at Sakura, still chewing thoroughly. "Yes, it does mean I'm right." Sakura's eighteen years old teammate raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You're a douchebag." With the monologue off her list Sakura stirred her ramen, thoughts crowded around Itachi's unusual departure.

"Your brother's weird." She said after moments of silence.

"He isn't." Sasuke drank his cup of water gallantly.

Her eyebrows rose, sarcastic look in place. "Yes, and you're the most talkative, cheery person in whole Konoha."

"You're being childish." Sasuke watched people go by over his shoulder.

"And you're not a people person." She threw back..

Sasuke sighed, tired of their bickering. His female teammate could be worse than Naruto at times, probably due to her apprenticeship with the Godaime. That brought him to the subject of her nasty temper, he shivered. Better not wake slumbering dogs.

"What is your problem, Sakura." Sasuke looked her directly in the eyes.

The female scrunched her eyebrows. "Your brother was behaving strange, wait don't say anything." Sasuke closed his mouth. He'd wait. "Itachi-senpai averted his eyes from me when we talked, in the morning I saw him out-spaced. Yes, he was spacing out. And I swear he nearly stumbled on our way back from old Usagi-san."

Sasuke sat still, actually taking this seriously for once. He had a feeling Sakura wasn't making things up, her genuine expression; she couldn't fake it. Chopsticks filtering through the remains of his Ramen he snatched the last noodles out and ate them. It definitely wasn't in his Aniki's nature to do what Sakura's just described. His brother didn't avert his eyes; it made him look frightening. He never spaced out; always concentrated on whatever it was he did. And he most definitely didn't stumble; no Uchiha did.

Sasuke needed to look into it further, without Sakura knowing of course. Uchiha business was the Uchihas business. He drank the last drops of water and paid for his food. Then stood up, "You're imagining things Sakura. You've got to monitor your crush on him.", Sasuke successfully made his teammate forget the matter. Her sudden twitching, fist curling and that seeping chakra told him so.

"He's my superior, I'm not having a crush you idiot!"

Pity he didn't know his older cousin's technique, yet.

"Hello little cousin, little cousin's teammate." Speak of the devil. Shisui walked into the Ramen stand as if he owned it. He sat himself next to Sakura. Despite himself Sasuke sighed, there wouldn't be a need for him to make a hasty exit now. On second thought..

"How're your ant-bites Sasuke?" Shisui asked after giving his order to a blushing Ayame.

Sasuke glared, turned around and walked away.

"Now that was rude." Shisui commented.

Sakura stuffed her anger back the moment Sasuke's cousin entered the narrow space. Why did he choose a seat next to her? There were one, two, four seats available.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura. Sasuke's teammate." She held out her hand in greeting, smiling politely.

The Uchiha chocked on his water. His palm slammed against the counter repeatedly, his black orbs had tears. Getting water into the wrong place resulted in that. Sakura reached out and with one, calculated hit on his back made him breathe again.

Despite his heavy ex and inhaling he initiated a conversation. Because he had to know!

"You are that genius avenger!" Sakura wanted to face palm. How long would that damn issue haunt her? Weren't these five months of punishment enough, did people need to always comment on her little act? Of course they did.

Shisui noticed the temperature drop a little. Not even Ayame stayed too long around the counter, only delivering his order and then she was already gone. Shisui grinned, scratching his neck nervously.

"Ah, well, sorry if I have offended you?" His voice was higher than usual. Damn, that bubblegum haired woman had the same aura like Hokage-sama. Downright scary.

X

* * *

X

"Tadaima." Sasuke's voice echoed through his home. His mother called back, welcoming him. She probably was too busy in the kitchen, the raven haired youngster took his shoes off and went there.

"Sasuke, dinner?" Mikoto was rummaging through pans, forks and drawers. She was clad in her Jounin uniform, sleeves rolled up. Probably just back from a mission.

"No thanks. I've already eaten at Ichiraku's," Sasuke glanced at his brother who was currently breading cutlets. " –with Sakura." He added and watched Itachi loose his hold on the piece of meat, it fell and the breading liquid spilled their table. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, something was in the bush after all.

"Itachi! You're doing it wrong, let me show you again." Mikoto waltzed over, took a cutlet and layered it expertly in the stirred yolk and crumbs. Their mother was stressed. "I can't believe I'm the only one capable of cooking in this house." Mikoto muttered and Sasuke caught an idea.

"I could ask Sakura to help you." Mikoto's head yanked to her younger son. She looked ecstatic to see her favorite pinkette again but she didn't want to bother her..

"That's no problem for her, Oka-san. She mentioned having free time this evening." Of course Sakura said no such things, he just needed to get to the bottom of Itachi's issue with his teammate. Plus, it'd help his mother.

"I'm still not sure, maybe we shouldn't – "

"I'll be right back." Sasuke was gone before Mikoto could try and stop him. She sighed then brightened up. A smile graced her face, she hadn't seen Sakura in a whole week. Her mission started before that whole accident with Sasuke and Naruto therefore she wasn't even here for the repair work of her home. She still couldn't believe what Fugaku's told her hours ago. But then again, she knew her youngest and Naruto got the weirdest ideas and it was usually Sakura who shook them back to reality.

Everything was already repaired and she really wasn't holding any bad feelings. More so, she was proud to know such a strong and young kunoichi. It brightened up the female world.

Ten minutes later Sasuke returned with a disoriented Sakura in tow. He didn't explain what was happening. One moment she was reading her novel the next Sasuke demands her to come over. She had little time to look anywhere near acceptable, therefore her hands now tried to slay her locks.

"Good evening Mikoto-san, " A quick look-around showed her there was a fourth person, she swallowed her gasp. "Itachi-senpai." Sakura greeted quietly.

"..Sakura." Was it only her or did his voice waver? Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother.

X

* * *

X

Four hours. Sakura was four hours late. In Itachi's books that's a unacceptable trait to have. Tardiness could as well be a Shinobi's downfall. Maybe Sakura inherited from Kakashi his easy-going attitude when it came to punctuality. Itachi sighed, his eyes looked relaxingly up. It was time to move out, traveling to Kumogakure was a piece of work. The sun had awakened a hour ago, they were already off the appointed schedule.

Just as he prepared himself to leap high into the air pink caught his eyes. Sakura was racing beyond speed limit towards the gates.

"I'm very sorry! Shishou's put me through a tough time for the last two weeks and my body just crashed." Sakura was panting, a sorry look plastered all over her.

"Do not let it happen again. Punctuality is important, Haruno." Itachi interrupted her rant. "Let's head out." His body did a ninety degrees turn and the Uchiha jumped into the forest. Sakura followed quietly in suit.

They pulled to a stop, roughly after a day of pauseless Shinobi speed. Sakura all but crashed by the feet of the first tree-trunk on sight.

"I am sorry for the rush, we needed to fill the four hours gap." To his credit, Itachi did look sorry. What was it with this woman that made him softer?

"Nah, my body's only a little grumpy because it didn't have time to recover from Shishou." Sakura said after each swallow of her bentou. Man, was she hungry.

"..Recover?" Sakura laughed.

"Yes. You see, Tsunade-sama has a strict nature when it comes to training." She took a sip from her water bottle. Refreshed, she carried on. "Or torture, however you choose to name it." She waved her hand dismissingly.

That woke his curiosity. "How do you two train?" He asked. Oh, he shouldn't have Sakura thought amusingly.

"Weell.." The pinkette sought the sky. "Tsunade-sama runs me through forests at speeds full-force thrown kunai couldn't sustain. I stumble over fallen trees, rocks and roots until I'm too exhausted to even vomit." Sakura took another sip, flipping through memories.

"Passing out doesn't excuse me from my tasks, either. She'd simply keep dousing icy water on my face until I'm conscious again. I practice throwing special weapons until my knuckles crack and bled. Her response?" Sakura laughed, all in good memory.

"To uncaringly toss me some balm and tell me to heal it quickly as to not ruin my grip. Shishou's version of weight-lifting? Hefting stone boulders repeatedly, gradually increasing their size and density. Stamina increase? That would be climbing up mountains and caves with large rocks strapped to my back." Itachi's eyes widened; he had no idea how Tsunade-sama trained. That certainly enlightened him.

"After one week, I usually throw off all of her weights telling her I would rather do D ranked missions for the next ten years than carry on. Shishou just smiles at me with her hand glowing blue and tells me to prove it. Seeing she's serious, and intoxicated, I reapply her idea of weights and trudge weakly onwards." Sakura shuddered then shock her head.

"The most grueling part is up close with her. She stretches my limbs until tears pour down my face, chiding me for my lack of flexibility. Then, during our hand-to-hand combat, she'd knock me into a state of unconsciousness that all the icy water in the world couldn't revive. I get up to the gentle summing of her chakra, just to repeat the drill all over again."

Sakura looked at Itachi with a 'did that answer your question?' look and upon seeing him divert his eyes, laughed.

Throughout the next two days Itachi got out of his way and ensued five fifteen-minute breaks. He assumed that tightening he'd felt in his chest was pity.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

X

* * *

X

They arrived on the outline of Kumogakure's capital minutes before the sun clocked in. The guards, after proceeding with their identities and giving each a staying-for-x-days card, let them enter. Finding an inn wasn't a big issue either; it was the capital after all. What proved difficult was to find Usago-san's A-kun. She gave them only a name and his current location.

"I really want to just leave it somewhere and return." Sakura said, after hours of planning how to find their target. "But I just can't, damn my soft heart." Sakura sighed, resigned. Itachi fore hold his comment, it wouldn't make him any more charming to Sakura if he'd jump out with rules, dos and dont's.

Hold on. Since when did he want Sakura to think he was …charming? He shook his head, discreetly. Those weird thoughts had to be the effect of their long planning.

Sakura brought him back from his, again, inappropriate thoughts.

"Hey, let me see it." She leaned forward. The bed on which they sat dipped, her top's collar revealed dangerously much cleavage. Itachi's throat tightened, eyes lit up.

"See what.." His voice had the usual edge, it was a small retribution; to say at least. Why couldn't he avert his eyes again? Sakura's palm filled his field of vision. Without thoughts he reached out, clasping his own around hers. He felt his teammate jerk automatically.

"Itachi-senpai?" Surprised, Sakura was surprised.

He was in his own world; cotton, clouds and pink. A light push then he held Sakura in his arms, greedily. Again, she jerked.

Surprise wasn't even a emotion she felt. Stunned, yes. Speechless, of course. Confused, jackpot and the winner is!

"…Senpai." Cotton, clouds and pink. "Senpai." Sharper but not quite. "Senpai!" Itachi snapped out of it, that woman could yell alright. Still, her desperate attempts to free herself failed. The squirming was rather enjoyable if you'd ask Itachi but unfortunately certain parts of his anatomy would eventually respond. Having an ass wriggle uncontrollably around your sensitive place had that effect. He pushed Sakura off his lap and instead had her pinned down on the bed. His left hand trailed tenderly, thoroughly her side.

Sakura was attempting to free herself, really. But, seriously. Who wouldn't get all warm inside when a handsome man tended to a body in such a manner. She wasn't fine with it, aside from the unprofessionalism they were on a mission. And goddammit! Was that his hand trailing the line of her breast? Was Itachi actually groping her boob? Argh!

"Sen..pai!" His hand was under her top, he fingered her red flesh in the middle, starting shyly and then handling her crimson bud rough; he jerked it in all cardinal directions with different levels of strength and speed. Fireworks erupted in her body. Her cries went by unnoticed, her breath was heavy. Holy crap he was intense!

"Stop it!" Sakura willed her chakra forwards making Itachi crash into the wall. It cracked. Sakura sat up, her right hand covered her exposed flesh, still wet from his licks. Yes, he did lick it. Dammit! She was panting harshly, face shaded dark plum. Her limbs were stretched. "What the hell did you think you were doing!"

Itachi stood up, taking his sweet time. He refused to let Sakura see the shock of refusal.

"I am – "

"You're a jerk! That's what you are!" Sakura flattened her tee down, drowned her feet in shoes and off she went. She crumbled their door into pieces in her fury. Itachi shivered, not from fear. He did not fear Sakura, he wanted her. He concluded that the moment he had her in his arms. She fit so perfect in them, her heartbeat was so calming, skin smooth, smell intoxicating.

He wanted her. Unconsciously since a few weeks back, he guessed.

X

* * *

X

Kumogakure had very high buildings whose colors usually did not vary. A little stone blue here, few pints of gray there and then there were the anomalies. Like a pink dot sitting on top of one. Fairy refined legs dangled from one dangerously high structure. Sakura bit grumpily into her ice pop. The wind and cold taste were a welcome refreshment after what has occurred.

Her supervisor has molested her. A Uchiha actually has molested her. Prodigy Uchiha Itachi has molested her. On their mission! Her teeth stomped down on the icy trait. . Mind-freeze, mind freeze alert! Sakura waited it down.

On the bright sight it did feel.. nice, knowing the male population found her, well, nice. Then again it was Itachi-senpai not a Mr. Nobody of Nowhere. Should it score her double points or should she worry instead? Whispers followed him; he is believed to be asexual. Now that was certainly settled. Not that Sakura wanted people to know, quite the opposite. She'd rather dive down the Hokage mountain.

In the end it was better to just deny anything has ever happened. Yes, mature indeed.

" – was going to let A-sama know, easy-peasy." The two voices had Sakura's attention the moment she heard A. Her emerald eyes scrutinized the two below. They were a two-man patrol squad.

"There's no easy-peasy, idiot! There's only now and later, from which the later will demolish our asses when he's done with us!" The second one, apparently with blonde hair, said gesturing wildly with his arms for emphasis.

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch, I'm already going." The brown one replied, doing exactly what he just said.

"I don't wear panties!" Blondie screamed, aggravated.

Brownhair probably rolled his eyes, Sakura didn't know she sat on top of a two-hundred feet tall building so her perspective was all birdie. "As if that's the problem." She heard him mutter.

Without further ado Sakura dropped her ice stick and jumped, closing the distance between herself and Brownhair.

She appeared in front of the man around two minutes later. It took her some time to convince him that, no, she isn't an assassin nor spy and she most definitely won't skin him alive if he won't cooperate. "I'm just a fellow Shinobi searching for fellow people acquaintances." Sakura said. Finally, they went in motion and ta-dah she was in front of 'A-kun's' workplace. Perhaps he was close with the Raikage because they had a door-to-door office. Sakura switched to diplomatic.

Brownie opened the door, they stepped in and were instantly greeted with light bolts send their way, missing their heads by millimeters. Sakura was in stunned silence. If mice won't move then mice won't get grilled alive.

"You!" The bad-tempered Raikage raised an accusing finger Sakura's way. She could only blink.

"..yes?" Lamely.

"That damned woman! Did Tsunade finally decide to fulfil her word?"

Danger, danger. Leave immediately. Her mind screamed, all red alarm bells were singing to run, and fast. Shishou's word always equals in trouble. Always.

"I'm sorry.. . I'm here on a delivery only. I'm not aware of anything that Hokage-sama might have said." Safe reply, keep it up! Sakura cheered inwardly.

Raikage-sama bolted forwards, Sakura could see veins pop out. That man was unhealthy close at getting an aneurysm. "You want me to say you don't know about our bet!?" He yelled, she could literally see his spit fly out.

"..no?" Sakura answered squeakily. Raikage-sama narrowed his eyes, looked her up and down then sighed, waving dismissingly. "What delivery, Haruno." He said flatly. Sakura brightened up, he knew her name? Wow. That was, just, wow.

"A pullover, Raikage-sama." A tingle of disbelief crossed his face. The Hokage's apprentice doing Genin work? Ri-waitforit-diculous!

"For whom."

"Someone named 'A-kun', Raikage-sama." Sakura replied with a charming smile. She didn't notice the change in atmosphere. The Raikage's assistant snored, Browhair bit his tongue, cheeks red from withheld laughter.

"..Are you aware of my name, Haruno?" The tough man asked flatly.

Sakura was about to give him a cheery 'Yes, of course!' but she'd be lying. Dang it! What was Raikage-sama's name? Think, Sakura. Think.

"..No." Sakura bowed deeply. "I am sorry!" It was the least she cou –

"It's A."

She was still bowing, motionless.

No freagin' way.

X

* * *

X

They were on the road again, or more precisely trees. One hop followed the other. Sakura didn't initiate any conversation; Itachi either. Yet, there were other things that made Sakura's mind spin. Like, for example how a eighty years old woman knew the Raikage and actually had the guts to knit him a pullover! The toughest man alive. A mountain of a man. A killing machine. A pullover.

Oh, the world rotated weird ways alright.

"People travel" he said when she inquired delicately about the matter of an old woman knowing another villages' leader. What surprised her more however was the fact that 'A-kun' accepted the gift with open arms, figuratively of course, and actually dismissed the whole Tsunade issue altogether! When she has told Itachi he didn't believe it in the beginning. It was so very not usual. It bordered on crazy. She had to know more about Usago-san, Sakura had a feeling that woman had a lot to tell. She did.

"About last evening.." Evacuate, deny her mind yelled. She didn't realize Itachi-senpai cut his speed to match hers. Now they were at buddy-reach, fabulous.

She smiled pleasantly, looking him in the eyes. "Yes?" Moments of silence followed interrupted only by the colliding wind.

"I wish to apologize." How could something simple sound so clinical when Uchiha Itachi put it in his mouth?

"About?" Sakura was enjoying herself, it was a little revenge of hers. Not that her mind was constructing a horrid version too, she was still shoulder deep in retribution.

Itachi's eyes skimmed around before settling back at her. "I acted inappropriate, was driven by instinct."

Apologizing was definitely in his top ten of things he just did not do, clearly. Sakura was caught between laughing, ignoring or pummeling to death. She choose neither. He was her superior, and even if it did sound unfair, could basically do anything without fearing punishments. Pig.

"Hm." Sakura acknowledged speeding a notch up. Baffled, Itachi felt baffled. He expected a physical assault or a promise of horrible death. Casual acceptance? Not so much. He took a mental note to be always on his toes in case Sakura decided to exercise a revenge of sorts.

Inwardly, Sakura smirked. She would do absolutely nothing except take a bath in sun kissed victory. He had his think cap on meaning; he took precautions. Exactly there was the hook. Itachi would think she planned something but in fact she did not. The moment insecurity hit the point was hers; game, match and set. All hers.

She was holding him just where she wants him to be; at arm's length but within arm's reach, just at the right proximity.

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

By the way: if you'd like to see what Sakura looked like _(that time when she jogged to the meeting point, remember?),_ I've made a design of it because I simply **love** baggy tanks. The link's in my profile if you guys are interested (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
